Eyes Like The Stars
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Never thought of this as being real but when i look into her eyes I am real and free. - Lucas Scott
1. Chapter 1

Eyes Like The Stars

Chapter 1

Karen Roe would say her son Lucas Scott was the best son anyone could ask for. She didn't think her son was like his father at all but more like his uncle Keith. But if anyone would have told her that her sixteen year old son would be in bed naked with his friend – no best friend – Haley James of eight years she would have laughed in their face.

But it seems fate had other plans.

Her son began to stir in his sleep and he smiled seeing the young woman, Haley, fast asleep in his arms. That was until he saw his mother leaning against his bedroom door with an eyebrow raised.

He thought, _What happened now?_ , as he sighed.

He slowly and carefully detangled himself from Haley and went to join his mother in the kitchen. Karen saw her son slipping a shirt on while making his way to sit next to her. She took a sip of her coffee and stared into space for five seconds before laughing.

Lucas felt extremely excited and uncomfortable with his mother at the moment. She just saw him with his best friend naked in his bed nd she was laughing – granted hysterically – but she was laughing.

Keith took that time to walk in with flowers and he stopped at the scene in front of him, shocked yet fearful. He couldn't understand why Karen was laughing with such anxiety and fear?

That was until he saw a sleepy tousled headed Haley come out of Lucas' room in his shirt and boxers looking shy and nervous and uncomfortable. He then understood the situation and began to laugh as well. Karen finally noticed Keith was standing there and she laughed even harder.

"Mom, Keith are you guys okay?" asked her sixteen year old son.

That was enough to stop Karen's laughter and it was replaced with a scowl.

"Okay? Lucas, no, I am not okay! What-I mean what do you expect my reaction will be when I see you and a girl naked in your bed sleep!"

Karen was erratic and looked very angry. She got up and started to pace.

"I can't believe it! Lucas, are you okay! You are asking me, so I am asking you! Are you insane?! Why in the world did you think it was okay to sleep with her! You guys are sixteen!" And then she stopped. She felt as if she was having de javú.

" _What?" exclaimed Keith and Karen. They were sitting eating chili at Karen's Café when Lucas and Haley asked them a question._

" _No!"_

" _Mom!"_

" _Don't mom me, Lucas! You guys are too young! No!"_

" _But I love her! I love her and she's all I want." Lucas shot out of his seat furious at his mother._

" _Lucas, Karen let's just calm down. Take a seat. Now Lucas I'm sure if you love each other as much as you say you do then you guys can wait till you guys are eighteen." Keith said trying to diffuse the situation._

" _No! I want to marry Haley now!"_

" _Well I said no!"_

" _Well if you won't I am sure I can ask Dan." Karen looked back at her son with shock. He never brought Dan up unless it was dire. She understood young love but she didn't want her life to be her son's. She cared deeply for Haley and wished her well but marriage at sixteen!_

" _Haley, what does your parents say?"_

" _Well her parents say go for it." All four turned to Karen's Café door to see Haley's parents with Taylor, Haley's older sister._

" _May we speak privately, Karen?" asked Haley's mom, Lydia. The adults left the room and Taylor gave her younger sister a hug._

" _It will be fine. You guys will get your wish." assured Taylor. Haley wasn't close with Taylor but she was always there when Quinn wasn't._

 _Lucas and Haley smiled appreciative towards Taylor._

" _Thanks."_

Karen stood shocked. She let them get married. After some powerful persuasion done by Lydia, they planned a small wedding for Lucas and Haley and she remembered lots and lots of alcohol.

She sat looking appalled.

"I'm sorry."

Lucas smiled taking his mother's hand and asked, "How much did you drink last night, mom?" He and Haley and Keith chuckled while Karen looked elsewhere shamelessly blushing.

"So, I am going to go to the café and try to forget my outburst." Keith gave the flowers to Haley and joked about her glowing when Karen giggled and pulled him out the front door.

"Well, that's your new family, Mrs. Scott."

Haley smiled at her new husband and kissed on the mouth. A proper good morning kiss. She gave a squeal when Lucas picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he gladly walked them to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes like the Stars

Chapter 2-

Brooke Davis was furious. She was downright mad. Not only did one of her best friends got married but two. And she wasn't invited. She couldn't believe two months ago when she walked in on Haley and Lucas having sex while packing for their honeymoon!

Honeymoon!

Now she sat at Karen's Café planning Haley and Lucas a wedding where everyone was going to attend, all of their family and friends.

Haley sat at the counter looking over the menu when she saw Brooke fuming. She knew her best friend was upset, actually all of her friends, about not being invited to her and Lucas' wedding. She gave in, before leaving for her honeymoon, to Brooke letting her plan her a big wedding.

She wouldn't say she was nervous but she was. She dreamed of the spotlight but was a shy girl. She longed for fame, like any other, and to put her music out there. Yes, she loved singing and playing. She'd written a few songs. She had not long ago met Chris Keller. He was an obnoxious flirt but had great talent. Her sister Taylor kind of had a thing with him awhile back and warned Haley of his reputation. She kept her distance and remained professional, but then she kissed him.

Oh, it was so embarrassing! Especially when she told Lucas. He laughed at her shyness and joke about her kissing curse. Yep, it was an inside joke only her closet friends knew. Whenever someone did something for her in a great way she kissed them. Her parents always teased her. Especially Peyton who she ended up kissing when they were in the 8th grade.

Want to know why she got so excited and kissed Chris Keller? Well, he offered her spot and wanted her to tour with him. She was so excited, she jumped up and kissed him.

When Lucas heard it from Haley a day later, he laughed but assured her he wouldn't punch him to death. He wanted to but he wouldn't for Haley. Their relationship was a fairytale and she didn't want distance but he insisted she go live her life as a Rockstar.

As Haley was deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice her husband sneaking up on her. Lucas thought it would be the perfect time to slip the diamond and sapphire ring he, Brooke, and Peyton picked out a week ago onto her married ring.

"Haley James Scott, will you marry me?"

Haley raised an eyebrow and put on a perplexed face, "Again?" He smiled cheekily at his wife. He knew she was teasing and decided to play along.

"Of course, I will marry Peyton again." She slapped his arm playfully. That was the first time she realized she liked Lucas. When he and Peyton faked marriage for a school project, she became a bitch and was mean to everyone. At first, she couldn't explain her feelings, but with the help of Quinn and Brooke, she realized she loved him in a not just best friend way.

She kissed him sucking on his bottom lip.

"Tease." groaned Lucas. It made her giggle.

Brooke smiled at her two friends in love. She was very happy for them after her initial shock. She, Peyton, and Karen were helping Quinn and Taylor plan the most amazing wedding.

But happiness was short-lived when Dan and his wife Deb with their son Nathan walked in. Deb was okay but the two Scott boys were Satan in disguise. She could admit she and Nathan had a thing but he was a complete jerk and abuser. She had met this college guy from California named Julian and they kept in contact. She totally was head over heels for him and she knew that he knew.

"Brooke." Nathan tilted his head in acknowledgment but she just scoffed and paid for her meal and left. Maybe Mouth would like some company, she thought as she left.

"Lucas, son, how have you been?" Lucas stiffened in his wife's arms. He decided to be cordial and said, "Fine. How about you?" Then Dan started in on his auto company and how he wished Keith would come and join him. At that Lucas rolls his eyes. There was no way his uncle Keith would work with Dan.

Lucas wanted to say something when Haley cleared her throat and said, "Lucas, we should get home. My shift was already over for thirty minutes now."

Haley could feel the tension subside when Deb came over with apple pie.

She smiled at the couple and bided them a good day while pushing her two Scott boys out Karen's Café.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes like the Stars

Chapter 3

Sophomore year was over and Lucas was a basketball star and began to have a stable relationship with his half-brother Nathan. He was glad and grateful for his now drama free life.

But it was now the last day his wife, Haley, would be in Tree Hill and he wanted every second with her. He got the day off from coach Whitey and got his mom out the house. He cooked a nice meal of meatloaf, mash potatoes, and carrots. He filled the tub with nice hot bath with bubbles and roses. Nathan had snagged him an expensive bottom of champagne and he wanted to purge on his wife and her body.

He was putting away dishes when he felt hands wrap around him.

"What's all this?" God, her voice was a sin. Suppressing a groan, he turned into her arms and gave her one mind-blowing kiss. Moaning into the kiss, she bit his bottom lip, licking it, asking for entrance. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and they sucked and pulled until they needed air.

"Food. I need you to eat." And for good reason.

* * *

Brooke was currently on the phone with Julian.

"So, what have you been up to, Brooke Davis?" She blushed. She loved it when he called her by her full name. It turned her on.

A little too much.

"I was planning my best friend's wedding but I have to postpone," Brooke said in a sad voice. She didn't want Haley to leave her with moody Peyton. Yes, she loved the girl but the group wouldn't be the same without Haley. She was the glue.

"Why?" Julian quickly fell for the younger woman on the other side of the country. He knew he'd soon grow to love her. He hated to see or hear her sad.

"Haley's going on tour, so it's postponed. She'll be gone for a year and a half. What am I going to do for a summer and junior year without her?"

Haley James Scott. He heard of her from Brooke multiple times. He knew that if Brooke wasn't rich or popular or a cheerleader, she'd be glued to Haley's side.

"I think you'd be fine for the summer, Brooke." This got Brooke curious.

Curious enough to ask, "Why?"

She heard a sigh, "Because I'll be there. I'm staying in Tree Hill for the summers until I graduate. So maybe you won't be alone."

Brooke smiled cheekily.

"And maybe we could get to know each other a little better?" She asked a little insecure.

"Of course, if you'd have me." Brooke giggled and squealed.

"Of course, I would."

* * *

Haley moaned. She almost didn't want to go. She knew she'd miss Lucas, but now with what he was doing to her, she knew she'd miss his touch as well.

The orgasm that flowed through her after he plunged into her hard was the best she'd ever had. It left her even more hot and bothered. After her heart stopped beating erratically, she climbed onto his lap and inserted him into her.

Shuddering still she slid off him and fell to his side. She'd sleep well tonight and she felt this was a confirmation that things were going to be fine.

* * *

"Peyton?" Nathan opened his apartment door to find a drunk Peyton. Helping her up and to his couch, he left to get her some coffee. When he returned, she was shivering. Giving her the coffee, he ran to get a blanket. He knelt eye level and moved hair from her face.

"Peyton, what is it?"

"Haley's leaving. She's leaving tomorrow and I think I am in love with her."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter... Just thought I'd update since this was just sitting in Doc Manager. Hoped you enjoy...Leave comment and let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have finally updated! Yay! Sorry guys for the wait. I just had other things on my plate but hey I made it through the ACT's. Finally it's over! For now. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Eyes Like the Stars-

Chapter 4-

Summer was over and Junior year was starting. Lucas had just come back from seeing Haley. She looked miserable to him but he didn't say anything. He wanted her home but he knew that this was an opportunity one didn't pass up. He was walking along the beach and he saw Peyton sitting along in the sand.

They hadn't spoken at all this summer. She and Nathan kept their distances. He didn't know what to think. Was they sleeping with each other? Friends? Yes, he was on friendly terms with Nathan but they haven't crossed into that brother relationship yet.

"Peyton?" She looked startled. Almost looked like she would bolt or wanted to at any moment.

"Hey, how you've been?" she said in a high raised pitched voice. He knew she was nervous but for what?

"Peyton, are you okay?"

She looked down and said something in a muffled voice.

"What?"

"I love Haley." He smiled. Everyone loved Haley but he still couldn't understand why Peyton would be so upset and distance herself.

"Everyone loves Haley. Pey-"

"No, I mean I am in love with her!" Peyton shouted, suddenly finding the ground much more important.

Brooke and Julian were now at the airport holding hands facing eachother. Brooke enjoyed her summer even though her best friend was absent.

"Don't get into too much trouble, Brooke Davis."She almost melted into a pool. Over the summer, he learned what effect saying her full name did to her. He was such a tease and total bad boy when it came to relations with women.

She couldn't say she wasn't jealous when she saw the girls coming out of his house but he always had time for her.

"You just make it back to me in one piece. And tell your lovely father B. Davis said hello." He laughed at their little inside joke about his father. One day at the beach house when Brooke had stayed the night, his father came to surprise him. She was only in one of Julian's college sweatshirts because she decided to take a swim in the ocean before breakfast. And his father took no shame in eye fucking a seventeen year old Brooke. But she stopped him from punching his low life of a father(A/N: um...haha...I actually like his father...haha...) and they had a good morning. It was nice to go one day with his father without arguing and he gave all the credit to Brooke. And wanting nothing more then to tell her he loved her, he settled for their first kiss.

Slowly lowering his head to hers, he watched her freeze and panic. His hands went to her hair locking her in place and he pulled her lips to his. She tasted of strawberry lip gloss and caramel. He breathed in her scent for one last time before pulling away.

Kissing her on the forehead, he said before he left,"Call me, Brooke Davis. My world seems complete when you are in it." She smiled at him as he walked away.

A single tear escaped her eye.

She was now alone. Her parents gone and usually Haley would stay with her but she was now gone. Peyton was distant and for that she was grateful. Peyton, no offense, like to lash onto anyone that's hot and breathing. She didn't want Julian around her.

Brooke turned to see Lucas leaning against a wall smiling and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She ran into his arms.

"Is there any chance that Haley's home making mac and cheese?" Brooke knew her answer but when she looked into his eyes, she saw he was upset.

"Come on. We'll talk on the way to the rivercourt."

"When the stars go blue..." Haley and Chris sung the last note and the crowd went wild. They cheered and roared and screamed. She loved it! She loved performing but she had to admit she missed her friends and family.

As she was walking off stage, she couldn't help but think about when Lucas came to visit her (multiple times). He wore her out last night. God, did she miss his touch!

"Haley! You're on in two!" Haley groaned.

"Peyton said what!" That clingy bitch! Brooke was glad she didn't meet Julian. She was officially marked home wrecker in Brooke's books. Of all the stupid things to say, to Lucas, who was married and missed his wife, Haley, very much.

"Yeah and she ran off crying. God, I don't even know what to do, Brooke. Or what to say? I mean the only thing that's keeping me sane right now is basketball. All I want to do is go to Haley and bring her home." And strip her naked and have his little way with her. He didn't speak those words though. He felt his desire for his wife in his pants and shifted uncomfortably in his seat hoping Brooke didn't see.

But she did.

"It's hard, isn't it?" She felt sympathy for her friend. The situation itself was hard on him and now Peyton made it harder. (A/N: I swear I didn't mean to make a pun...haha...but funny...)

"She isn't happy, Brooke. When I visit her, she - her light in her eyes is gone." he choked back a sob.

"Well, school doesn't start till Tuesday and it's Friday. Why not take one last trip to see her?" Brooke hoped he would oblige. She wanted to see her best friend. They could sort out the crazy later and it seemed like he really needed his wife.

"Sure."

"Yay! Let's go pack and take a nap and maybe a cold shower." winked Brooke. Lucas shook his head and smiled. Even though, he just came from New York, he was glad to be going back.

"When it's sex and drugs and rock and roll/ You can drink your tears away..." sang Haley. (A/N: This lyrics is from Bethany's song "Overpopulated". Check it out! I love it!)

Lucas and Brooke stood backstage feeling proud of their girl. They were smiling and cheering their friend on. Haley didn't know they were there and they wanted to surprise her.

Well, Lucas was going back to the hotel, and Brooke was going to surprise her. Lucas wanted to give them some along time, plus he'd have her all to himself at night.

As Haley walked off stage, she looked around and looked saddened. She really missed her friends. She still thought that touring was a great experience but she was feeling homesick and lonely.

"Oh, you poor baby! Lucas wasn't lying when he said you looked miserable." Haley couldn't believe it as she looked upon the body of the voice.

"B. Davis!" The two girls squealed and hugged. That was when the stage manager decided to drop by and say Haley was free tonight and tomorrow.

"Thanks."

Brooke latched onto her bestie and pulled her onto the streets of New York.

"Let's go somewhere and talk."

"So, how have you been, Brooke?" She saw the misery in her friends eyes. She knew how lonely it could get for her.

"Julian stayed for the summer."

"Oh, wait! Is that the older man you were talking about!"

"Yes, he is so perfect." Brooked sighed happily.

"Uh-huh! Well, I need to meet this Julian Baker? before you run off with him, missy." Brooke wanted to protest but she knew better. Haley was always a hundred percent right and she chose to bring up a crucial topic.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you coming home?

"Soon, Brooke."

"How soon?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I need to tell you some things before we leave."

"What?" The turn of the conversation startled Haley. She felt some impending terrifying news coming and she wasn't sure if she could handle it.


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes like the Stars-

Chapter 5-

Brooke and Lucas made their way to their classes. 1st period was awkward and over with and the second period was just horrible. Junior year was almost over and final exams took over like the plague.

Brooke was class president and the workload for her seem to double. She was extremely exhausted. She beat Shelly with the help of Lucas and Haley via phone. She had felt so confident especially with Mouth encouraging her and Skills boosting/stroking her ego. But she hadn't found a lot of time to talk to Julian. She didn't know if he was still coming or not for the summer and he didn't seem to pick up any of her calls lately.

He would always call later in the day when she was so tired she could barely open her eyes but he assured her he wasn't avoiding her, his father was just bombarding him with so much work.

Haley walked into the familiar childhood place and job she used to have. Karen's cafe is/was her safe place and she missed the homey feeling as well as Karen, her mother-in-law.

Well, it was until she saw Karen and Dan smacking lips and sharing saliva.

"Oh, my god!" The couple lept apart as if they were burned and stood in shock. Karen because she was pretty sure Haley was supposed to be on tour. Dan, well, who knew his reasons.

"Haley! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Karen as she raced to hug Haley.

"I was on tour, but my manager wants me promoting myself and working on an album." The two women pulled apart, and of the three, two of them stood awkwardly.

"Well, I am sure Lucas and your friends will be happy to see you. Karen, I will see you and Lucas tonight at the game," said Dan.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. He waved goodbye to Haley and walked out of Karen's cafe with the owner checking out his buttocks. Haley shivered in disgust and uncomfortableness.

"So, you and Dan? Do I even want to know?"

Karen just giggled while preparing them something to eat.

"You know, I think I'm going to wait to surprise Lucas after the game," said Haley as they sat.

"Yeah, well you should probably get a move on it. Lucas comes in for lunch sometimes and helps during his study halls." Haley smiled realizing the time. She knew if she left right now she would catch a glimpse of him.

So she bid Karen adieu and walked out of Karen's cafe in her darkest shades while wearing a fedora. She had her hair in a bun pulled to the back of her head. She passed a sore looking Brooke and Lucas on her way to her limousine. She wanted to comfort her friends but decided against it.

She was glad to be home and she knew she would have some confrontations to deal with.

Brooke couldn't believe the nerve of that Shelly. She wasn't a skank like everyone perceived her to be and she wasn't easy. She actually stopped having sex when she met Julian.

She wasn't a whore, either. She didn't just sleep with anyone. She'd only slept with three guys. The guy that took her virginity, Nathan, and some plaything she met in New York while on vacation with her mother.

Ugh, the nerve of people. But she sucked it up and put on her big girl pants. She just didn't want Mouth to get hurt in this battle between Shelly and her. Mouth really liked her and she is damned if Shelly made a fool out of him. She was class president, she could take the heat, but no one messed with her friends. And she would drag that skank out by her hair if she broke Mouth's heart.

Lucas was having an awful day. He had a naughty dream of Haley the night before and no matter what couldn't keep little him down. Nothing was working and he was barely able to concentrate on his finals. It was like he was a dog in heat or something. He wouldn't be surprised if he started hallucinating his wife because he could have sworn that was her that got into that limousine but he wasn't for sure.

On top of that, their friend Peyton was avoiding all of them like the plague. It hurt him that she was being indifferent. He missed his lovable emo friend.

Later on...

It was no doubt about it that the Ravens were pretty unbeatable. She loved watching him play and couldn't wait to settle her sexual frustrations. But she couldn't help to notice a certain head cheerleader, not with her nest.

She discretely made her was from the gym and to Brooke's house. Using her key, she made her way to her friend's room, quietly.

"Well, well if it isn't Tree Hill's brightest and most beautiful. Brooke Davis, why aren't you at the game?"

Brooke, surprised, turned and squealed at her best friend. Haley James Scott stood in all her glory in tears. The two embraced and cried.

"Your home? What for?"

"Well, I am recording my first album and my manager, who is awesome by the way, wants me here." Haley smiled. She was happy to be doing what she loved. She loved the experience but she needed her family and friends, as well.

"Oh Brooke, it's been hard. So hard. I didn't think I would make it." She said in tears to the other girl. Brooke becoming more aware of the situation asked the tearful girl,"What's wrong, Haley?"

Haley burst into tears. Her shoulders shook with uncontrollable sobs. Her pain leaked into Brooke and tears began to form in her eyes as well.

"I-" She couldn't speak without choking up. Brooke grabbed her shoulders and told her to breathe. Haley calming down finally told her best friend what was bothering her so.

"I was pregnant, Brooke." This statement broke Brooke's heart.

"What happened, Haley?" She didn't want to think about what her best friend had to go through alone but she needed her.

"I don't know. I found out the same day of the miscarriage. I was prepping for a show when I started cramping really bad and blood just started seeping from me. I knew instantly what was happening. I was so scared. I don't know how I'm going to tell Lucas." She spilled out in tears.

Brooke pulled her into a hug. She felt awful. All those times (even yesterday) and Haley never mentioned a word to her when she called. She grieved along sided her friend.

Lucas sighed very loudly at the empty house. He didn't know where his mom was but suspected she was with Dan. The house was very quiet and it made him feel lonelier. That's when he heard it. A soft hum coming from the bathroom.

The door was cracked and he took a peek inside hoping it wasn't his mother.

And what he saw made his heart leap out of his chest and make a run for the beautiful girl singing softly in a bubble bath.

His wife was home.


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes Like The Stars

Chapter 6 -

 _A broken heart is the worst. It's like having broken ribs. Nobody can see it but the pain is unbearable everytime you breathe. And you slowly drift away from everything you once claimed to love. Or you heal, whichever you choose._

 _\- Haley James Scott_

No one knew Haley James Scott like Broke Davis. No one understood the young girl like Brooke Davis. And no one could keep secrets from Brooke Davis. So, why did Haley think it would work this time/?

Brooke Davis was a woman on a mission. She always protected her friends, so when Lucas cornered her earlier about what was wrong with Haley, she was at a loss for words. She didn't know who to side with. Should she tell him what his wife with through or wait for Haley to? Three weeks passed since Haley told her about the miscarriage and when she promised that she'd tell Lucas.

But Haley didn't, and it gave Brooke a bad feeling.

"Haley, what the hell are you doing? I thought you were going to him. Hell! I thought you already did the night you came back."

Haley flinched at her friend's tone of voice. They were currently on the roof of _Karen's cafe_ and there was nothing but silence between both girls. Haley couldn't speak. She was horrified of telling Lucas that she wasn't strong enough to bear his child.

Tears clouded her vision and her throat tightened. She thought she'd hyperventilate but she calmed herself.

"I'm sorry." Haley finally looked at her childhood friend. Brooke didn't understand the feeling of loss she felt and she hoped Brooke never would. She remembered being alone in the hospital room. The room was quiet and she felt her heartbreak. That feeling f not being worthy of being a mother hurt her more than she ever thought would. She never considered children in her future until she miscarried.

She didn't want to give Lucas hope one day that he'd be a father when she couldn't even keep the baby. She knew she needed to tell him but the thought of having that conversation made her sick.

"I promise I'm going to tell him but I just need some more time. Brooke, you do know I'd never truly keep something like this from him, right?"

"Of course, I just don't want this to be a problem later on. I hate when we - well you and Lucas - fight."

"I know, I know - just give me some time, please."

"How much time?" asked Brooke.

"I-" Haley was interrupted by the object f their current predicament. Lucas Scott was her best friend and husband and lover. She hated keeping things from him.

Lucas approached both girls slowly and cautiously. he knew something important was happening by their red-rimmed eyes but decided to keep his distance and hoped that his wife would come to him. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

"Hey," he said with a small smile. They smiled back, well grimaced, but at least they tried.

"Well, I'm going to go." Broke looked pointedly at Haley for a moment before walking away from the two lovebirds.

They were alone =, and yet, Haley wouldn't look at him. He felt their relationship change when she returned. She cold and distant and she cried more than she smiled. It hurt Lucas to not know what was going on with his wife. It hurt even more when she felt she couldn't even go to him for help or comfort.

"I'm here."

"I know. Luke -" She paused like she was beginning to say something but decided against it.

"Dance with me?" she asked, her hand stretching out to him. He gladly took it, relishing in the smoothness and warmth of her hands. He felt her stiffen as he wrapped his arms around her but then she relaxed.

He wished she'd tell him what was wrong. She wishes she could tell him.

A/N: Let me know what you think. Hope you guys like where this story is going. And if you don't, all I have to say is what is One Tree Hill without a little drama.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

 _Hello, lovelies!_

 _I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be updating these stories until August. I chose to do this because I need a recovery minute. I will still be writing chapters for my stories, I just won't be publishing them until August. There is just a lot on my plate right now and I need time to figure things out. I know I don't update as often as I should but I am trying to rectify that in August. So, bear with me, please. Thank you for your support! You guys are awesome!_

 _xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ...

So, I was supposed to update in August. I took a break in July to recover and to rejuvanate. I haven't updated since.

I can explain why.

It is the most simple thing. We all go through it because we live in a world of technology. My computer CRASHED! It crashed! I was working on a new story mind you and it crashed and wiped everything out. So, now I am getting me a new computer.

I am so sorry guys. These past few months have been so stressful with bills and bills and BILLS and work and work and WORK. It has been just... I have no words.

I hope you guys understand and just give me time to get this computer.

xoxo Chlexlover3 xoxo


End file.
